dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby (DB/N)
'Baby (''DB/N) '''was the product of advanced bio-engineering and genetic enhancement procedures performed by the Tuffles during their final crusade against the Saiyans. In his powered-up form, he could easily be considered the true ultimate lifeform, essentially a species of his own making. He was created for the sole purpose of exacting vengeance upon the Saiyans and their unspeakable actions, which fuels his motivations for their destruction tenfold. Conception During the Saiyan/Tuffle war on a broken planet Vegeta, the Tuffles grew desperate as their defenses begin to dwindle, until they finally exhausted every fiber of their attention into a "super-product"; a bio-engineered entity capable of destroying the Saiyans once-and-for-all. Eventually, their work was repaid, as genius minds such as Raichi and others were successful in creating the ultimate lifeform, using one of their newborn infants as the "model" for such a bioengineered product. Unfortunately, they were not successful in completing the finishing touches on this infant-like creature before the Saiyans' final attack on the Tuffles. The Tuffle community sacrificed all of their efforts into ensuring the escape of the creature, hoping that one day, it would grow powerful enough to inflict its vengeance. Having uploaded internal data files into the bio-infant's system that were all specifically routed to the ultimate goal of the Saiyan genocide, this Baby was deceptive and elaborate in his goal of gaining powers capable of exceeding the Saiyans' own. The creature even ventured onto planet Vegeta to collect data and information on the Saiyans, hoping to gain samples of their DNA to integrate into his system. Seeking the most powerful of infants, Baby possessed one of the scientists within the laboratory and retrieved data samples of the strongest Saiyan newborns (Vegeta, Broly, etc.). He essentially avoided the infant known as Kakkarot, confident that the infant's pitiful level of power would not benefit his completion in the very least. Baby soon became aware of the Saiyans' rebellion against Frieza and managed to escape before the planet's eventual destruction. Although relieved that the menace of the Saiyans was forever sealed away, Baby was still offset by his failure to conduct vengeance upon them himself. However, being that his very programming was entirely focused on the Saiyans' downfall, he would not accept the injustice. Fortunately, Baby soon discovered that there were still Saiyan survivors and took comfort in knowing that he could still inflict vengeance upon them. Soon enough, the creature would learn of Frieza's destruction at the hands of the fabled "Super Saiyan" of legend and pledged to vanquish this legendary foe. Scouring the entire galaxy in secrecy in order to purge planets of their lifeforms and gain their unique powers and abilities, Baby soon discovered the residents of planet Namek (this encounter occurred sometime after the defeat of Majin Buu). However valiantly they fought, the Namekians were absolutely no match for the new and improved Baby lifeform, and soon succumbed to the bio-organism's exceeding might. Baby purged the Namekians of their individuality and took their unique abilities for his own, including their powers of regeneration. King Kai and the other Kais soon took notice of the decline in planet residents and warned Goku and Uub of the menace soon after their ominous discovery. Goku, not wanting his loved ones to worry, urged them not to inform his family and friends back on planet Earth (to which they reluctantly agreed, despite protest). Sooner or later, a plague soon struck the planet of Earth, causing its peaceful residents to become overtaken by a menacing disease. The galaxy-wide monster soon announced himself as Baby to the Earth's special forces and began recruiting Tuffle soldiers (including Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, etc.). The ones who survived (Piccolo, Pan, Krillin, etc.) sheltered themselves at the Lookout to avoid the worldwide infection, their two last hopes being Goku and Uub, who were still deep in their ten year long training session within the Room of Spirit&Time. As soon as Goku emerged, both he and Uub flew off to confront Baby head-on. Baby soon recognized Goku as the native Kakkarot and reverred him for his sudden gain in strength from infancy to adulthood. However, almost immediately after this, he boasted about his own increase in power and the arrogance of the Saiyan race. Goku reverred Baby for his almost insurmountable power, and stated that if he wanted to emerge victorious, he'd have to "go all-out". Uub and Pan watched in silent awe as Goku powered up to the form of a Super Saiyan Lvl3 and attacked Baby with all of his power, including the earthshattering force of a Kaiokenx20, which all proved ineffective against the new Super Baby. Baby mocked Goku for being incapable of defeating him and finally obliterated the Saiyan warrior with his ultimate technique. Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Dead Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Baby Category:Evil Category:Tuffle